


Derivatives and Other Complicated Emotions

by jinwann



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, im sorry about all of it, jaehwan is an alien, sanghyuk runs a tumblr blog about aliens, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: Sanghyuk has just the idea to figure out if anyone in his despised 8AM multivariate calculus class had mind reading powers.He screams.





	Derivatives and Other Complicated Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> it's been, oh, 6+ months since ive managed to finish anything among the true mess of my life but there's this. why work on half-nano pieces or the other fic i was writing when i can just put off all of it for this. based on a tweet from fictionals: a character decides they’re going to test their class for mind readers, so they yell as loud as they can in their mind. their crush who they’ve been thinking inappropriate things about all semester flinches and turns around. it was just too hyuken for me not to write it. also jaehwan is altean aka the same race as allura and coran from voltron. 
> 
> Twitter: @babyxius

There were three points of note about Sanghyuk's multivariate calculus lecture.

One: He hated it. 8 AM, four times a week, and worst of all on a Friday. Putting a lightsaber through his chest would be less painful than the professor's shrill, grating voice putting together words in a poor attempt to teach.

Two: The benefit of sitting in the back of the lecture hall meant that he had unlimited access to his laptop at all times without curious eyes peering over his shoulder. He certainly had no reservations about spending the early morning hours not focused on derivations and vector math and instead updating his extremely popular Tumblr blog _Theories of the Supernatural Universe_. Turns out that tuning out of lecture meant great productive time to research theories about alien life and supernatural phenomena to put together content posts.

Three: Sitting in the back of the classroom at 8 AM meant that his sleep deprived brain tended to wander and his tired eyes tended to stare. He often found himself staring at his crush in the third row, fifth seat from the left, while a whole post just filed up with F's from his finger getting stuck on the key. 

_Honestly, big mood_ , he thinks to himself as he slams down the delete key and watches as all the F's disappear one by one. 

Sitting in the third row, fifth seat from the left was none other than Lee Jaehwan- senior, maybe an engineering major, and certainly the best looking guy in any of Sanghyuk's classes.

Well, more than just _best looking_ really. Lee Jaehwan was... really fucking hot at the gym last weekend (it wasn't like Sanghyuk had caught sight of his ass as he sat really low into a squat). But he was also the cutest thing, like a puppy, in class. He made little frowns during exams and bit on his really pretty pink lips when it came time to assign homework. His notebooks were decorated in cute Shiba puppy stickers and pretty fucking amazing doodles of Spider-Man and Deadpool. And sometimes Sanghyuk could catch sight of his computer screen and it was almost always manga on a background of a basket of Shiba puppies.

(He read a lot of My Hero Academia. Sanghyuk was honestly a little impressed and his little nerd heart couldn't help but flutter a little faster.)

And another thing about Lee Jaehwan. Sanghyuk had a sneaking suspicion that he was not of Earthen origin. His beauty was certainly otherworldly. 

But he had yet to find a way to prove it. 

On this particular Friday, he'd found himself staring off into space (Jaehwan's specifically) in the middle of trying to write up an article about superhuman powers and the potential aliens had for them. His professor continued to drone and he continued to pay attention with as much mind as he could running on three hours of sleep. The coffee cup by his notebook was drained but he wasn't even the least bit more awake with its aid. 

This article was going to be great, and his followers were going to go absolutely wild once he started his new series: _Superhuman Friday. Log One: Mind Reading_. He'd spent far too much time last night researching mind reading and figuring out just what human bounds an alien would have to surpass just to be able to accomplish such a feat. How likely was it that another could mind read? What were the bounds of their powers? Could you determine whether someone read minds?

And Sanghyuk had just the idea to figure out if anyone in his despised 8AM multivariate calculus class had mind reading powers.

He screams.

In his head, as loud and as shrill as he can make the sound, he screams at the top of his lungs. He holds his breath and thinks with all his might about the biggest scream he could make up and goes pink in the face doing it. The sound reverberates in his own head as he looks around the room for anyone making any strange movements. He just needs one person to make a sign that it was working- that they'd heard him screaming in his own head and-

He realized he was staring at Jaehwan. Not unusual for him, frankly.

But he certainly couldn't miss the way Jaehwan flinched and then turned around to stare right at him from across the room.

He freezes, fingers locked above the keys, mind totally silent. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he tried his hardest to process this new information. Jaehwan had turned back around, looked up at the board and took down whatever notes he missed, but Sanghyuk still couldn't believe what he'd discovered. Could Jaehwan read minds? Was he an alien prince? DID HE JUST STUMBLE UPON PRIME MATERIAL FOR HIS BLOG?!

Bewildered, he starts furiously typing all the while keeping his eyes on Jaehwan. He was going to note this down. Han Sanghyuk, curator of alien conspiracies and theories and discoverer of supernatural phenomenon, had just discovered that his very own crush could maybe, potentially, possibly, be able to read minds. And if he could read minds then this was just the beginning of what supernatural powers aliens could possess and could use against others. Maybe they had been using those powers all along to stop humans from figuring out their existence!

His fingers stall for just a moment.

Because if Jaehwan could read minds.... then....

_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fucking shit, noooooooooooooooooooooo_

Lee Jaehwan had probably heard every thought Sanghyuk had ever had about him.

Every. Single. Thought.

Sanghyuk slams his head onto his notebook, garnering a few worried looks from the people around him. He had spent so many days thinking dazedly about Jaehwan in class it was honestly mortifying. He distinctly remembers whole lectures where he had thought about nothing except Jaehwan's lips. He'd thought out in his own head just what it would be like to run his hands along Jaehwan's soft curves and hold him close and do other really Tumblr aesthetic couple things like wearing matching clothes and watching movies in thick blankets.

_(Side thought: maybe he should spend a little less time online.)_

Worst of all maybe was that Sanghyuk had talked out stories of Jaehwan being an actual alien prince, hiding amongst the humans after the takeover of his home planet. His beauty was so ethereal there was just no way it could come from Earth. His voice was that of an angel, coming from a mouth touched by the heavens. His eyes were like crystals twinkling in the sunlight, but there was still a hardiness about him that shone blindingly whenever he laughed with his friends or smiled at giving a correct answer. 

By the time the professor signaled class's end, Sanghyuk figured that a portal opening up beneath him and plunging him straight into the center of the earth so he could hide from his shame and misery would be a better use of his time than even maybe confronting Jaehwan about his potential superhuman power. He shoved his laptop into his backpack and almost left his notebook in an effort to book it as fast as possible. He didn't write down the homework, figuring he would remember it later if he just made it out the door without-

"Sanghyuk?"

Oh, there it was. Impeccable timing. The soft, sweet call of his name by none other than Jaehwan. 

If God were real then may his soul be sucked from his body and saved from humiliation. 

"Y-Yeah?" he stutters. Not at all cool. Not at all the way to impress the only boy he's been crushing on for months. The boy that could have been _reading his fucking mind_ for months.

Jaehwan cocks an eyebrow and pushes his rounded glasses up the bridge of his nose. His grip tightens around Sanghyuk's wrist. "Hang back for a sec?"

Sanghyuk swallows thickly. "Sure," he mumbles.

He writes out his will in his head. First, let everything go to his older sister except his Tumblr blog. May his Twitter be buried with him and erased from existence. May his loyal followers continue on his legacy of writing about aliens and the supernatural and exploring phenomena beyond first glance. He'll leave his blog to Sungjae if only just to keep up the queue for the rest of eternity. 

Beside him, Jaehwan laughs beneath his breath. He's not looking at Sanghyuk, instead waving off the teacher and pretending to help Sanghyuk take a really long time packing up. He whispers, "I'm not sure why you're writing off a will in your head. But DM me a link to your Tumblr blog and I'll check it out sometime."

Sanghyuk almost faints right then and there. All his secrets exposed in one moment. If Kinetic Theory was true please let the atoms of his shoes meld with the atoms in the floor and make him disappear through the hard surface.

Jaehwan giggles again. "Honestly, you're adorable. But please don't pass out on me."

The room is empty, and thank fuck for that because Sanghyuk all but screams, "YOU CAN READ MINDS?!"

Jaehwan cringes, hands hovering above his ears. "I guess the gig's up," he says, smiling shyly. 

Sanghyuk's jaw drops. "Holy shit you can read minds. Holy shit you've been reading my mind all semester. Oh my god bury me _now_ I can never see you again I need to disappear from this earth ASAP."

Jaehwan lays a gentle hand on Sanghyuk's. "How about you buy me a coffee to get rid of this headache from you screaming in my head and take me out on a date this weekend and I'll forget anything you've unconsciously said to me this semester."

Flushed red to his ears, Sanghyuk excitedly shouts, "Deal!"

He has a thousand and one questions for Jaehwan as they walk to an extremely crowded campus coffee shop and he buys Jaehwan the most sugary, distinctly lacking coffee, and most expensive drink on the menu. He offers to walk Jaehwan to his next class in exchange for answers, and Jaehwan is all but happy to give them.

"So are you an alien?!"

"Alien? That's a strange term for it. But yes, I'm certainly not of Earth."

"What are you doing on Earth then?"

"Masquerading as a human in order to hide from the evil race that has invaded my home planet."

"Really?!"

Jaehwan laughs, whipped cream on the corner of his lips. "No, but I am taking the time to learn human customs and subjects just so that I may be more knowledgeable when I take over the throne back home."

Sanghyuk is awestricken (and really, really in love). There's already a crowd in front of Jaehwan's class, but Sanghyuk isn't ready to say goodbye just yet. "But how do I really know that you're an alien prince?"

Jaehwan looks around a moment, grinning mischeviously. He grabs Sanghyuk's hand and yanks him around the corner and into the staircase. With no one around, he waves a hand over his face, and with a little twinkle at his fingertips, Sanghyuk notices little changes to his face. Little curved pink triangle markings appear on his cheeks, a sparkling blue jewel set in a tiara band appears on his forehead, and his eyes morph from a warm brown into a myriad of blue, pink, and purple.

Slack jawed and in awe, Sanghyuk's brain freezes up on the spot- a near impossible feat. Jaehwan is smiling sweetly at him, writing down something on a little notepad from his backpack, and pressing a sheet of paper into his palm. 

"I'll see you this weekend, Alien Boy," he says, winking as his human mirage comes back and the twinkle in his eyes disappears. 

Sanghyuk finds himself unable to think even after dragging himself through two more classes. Jaehwan's number is tucked safely in his backpack and his last Friday class is spent writing out the most lengthy, detailed article on mind reading alien powers.

And after Saturday's date and a few more after, Sangyuk learns that there are three points of note about Lee Jaehwan. 

One: He is actually very good at multivariate calculus. Even at 8 AM on a Friday.

Two: He is an Altean Prince, royalty from a planet hundreds of light years away hidden behind black holes and time warps that have made the universe it exists in undetectable by Earth's best scientists.

Three: His manga tastes are garbage for the sole reason that he refuses to read Naruto.

(Four: Sanghyuk is really, really, head over heels for him.)


End file.
